The Z Fighters
by pranksin4life
Summary: Bella joins a new school which offers her a bright future coz she's unlike other students.Here she meets Edward who's a werewolf and other kids with powers.But somethin is not right.Apart from dat who'll she choose ,friendly Jake or brooding Edward?.A/U.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Ages

BPOV

It was raining yet again and I was not surprised .It was the same weather for the past 17 years. It was a rarity to see the sun shine once in a way. I got up from bed and felt around for the alarm clock .It read 6:30 and it was still too early for me to get up but I got up all the same because I would never fall asleep again with all noise the wind is making. I brushed my teeth, had a shower and got dressed. I went downstairs and was surprised to see Charlie awake and reading the newspaper.

'Dad isn't it a little too early for you to be up'. I asked curiously as I got my laziness from him.

"Same goes for you Bells, how come _you're_ up so early"? Charlie looked up from his paper and grinned at me.

"No reason". I smiled back. "I just couldn't go back to sleep what with all this rain"

After an awkward pause I said "So I guess I'll get going". I was sad at how things became awkward with Charlie. It was never like this before back when _she_ was here, I and Charlie used to get along so well. Now it seemed as if _she_ had taken the Charlie I had known and I was left with just an imitation of what he was.

I sighed and pushed these thoughts out of my mind. I was not supposed to be thinking of _her_ anymore. I put on my coat and got into my truck which Charlie had gifted me for no reason. He felt like it was what he said. I started the engine and made my way to Forks high my personal hell on earth.

At school I was the number 1 freak. I think I forgot to mention that by just touching a person I can make them do whatever the hell I want .Not that I do that all the time, just sometimes when it's necessary.

Some of you might think of it as a power but personally it's more of a curse. People in school won't have anything to do with me and if anyone is caught talking to me they are also labeled as freaks. It was hurtful at first at how my friends dropped me after realizing that they were losing their status if they remained my friends. But now as I was used to it, it dint bother me anymore. It wasn't like this always but at that time I wasn't aware of my "powers".

**Flashback .16 years**

"_Look who's coming this way, its little Belladroola."said Lauren the school's number 1 bitch as I walked passed her to my locker. It was like this every day because for some reason Lauren and her evil minions decided that they dint like me. So each day they would look out for me and call me names only their intellect can come up with. Today was no different, I mean Belladroola, seriously, and even I thought that they would have a better nickname or "teasenames" as they liked to call it for me._

_Lauren came up to my locker and I was wary because she never publicly approached me before. I wondered at the occasion. Usually she would just trip me, call me names and that would keep her happy for the rest of the day. She put her hand on my shoulder and smirked._

"_You know I really feel bad for you Isabella. You don't have boyfriends and your mom left you because she dint want you to be a pain in her ass anymore and how she stuck with you for eleven years I don't know."_

_I stiffened and held myself together so that memories of her leaving don't come crashing into me._

"_Take your hand off my shoulder" inserting venom in my voice I said quietly. I think I shocked everyone because everyone thought I was mild-mannered sweet Bella Swan. Boy, were they wrong. No one minded Lauren much as she always bullied juniors. But I was too pissed off to care." Get lost from here and I never want to see you again"._

_I was surprised when she actually listened to what I said. I thought she would start laughing and start off with calling me even worse names than before. I kind of hoped so because firstly I hated losing control over myself over that woman "my so called mother" and secondly I dint want to draw attention to myself and thirdly Lauren wasn't even worth it. I was glad that I had stood up for myself but whatever I say would just go through her head and the next day we would be back to square one. But instead she just stared at me and then started walking in the opposite direction. It looked like someone was forcing her to move and after that the yelling and screaming began. She started crying and asked the other girls to stop her and she couldn't understand why she was even moving. People were staring at her with horrified expressions on their face which mirrored my own. After Lauren disappeared around the next corner everyone's horrified expressions turned to me_

_A boy standing near the corner yelled "She's a witch, she's a witch get away from her". I just stood there shell shocked and trying to comprehend what just happened. I thought Lauren was playing a prank on me but she changed schools after that and everyone blamed me. I was so confused but the same thing happened when I asked Charlie to wash the dishes. I was experimenting and I touched his shoulder as I said this and even he had a confused look on his face but he did as I said. After that I was Careful not to touch anyone. People avoided me for the rest of the day and pretty much the year too. And even my so called friends did not have anything to do with me after that scene._

**End of Flashback**

So I was understandably not eager for school. I sighed and parked my car at the far end of the parking lot wished not for the first time that something would change today and I would not be an outcast anymore. Ah the power of wishful thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I entered the school hallways and as usual people stepped out of my way. I ignored them and went towards my locker and after taking my books I started walking to my first period class –English. To my surprise I saw the school manager Mr. Hawthorne making his way towards me. Oh, boy what have I done _now._Thinking back there was nothing horrendous I had done lately for him to be waddling so fast towards me.

"Miss Swan, wait up, the Principal wants to see you for some reason, and I hope you have been in good behavior" he asked suspiciously.

"Of course, why in the world would I provoke anyone to put dirt in my not so clean record" I answered putting on my best innocent look. Unfortunately he did not buy it, ah well I tried.

I changed my direction and started walking towards the principal's office with Mr. H following me like he would catch me if I tried to escape. First of all why in the world would I be scared of the Principal apart from obvious reasons [and I had not done anything wrong] .He was about sixty years with a stomach that reminded me of Santa Claus and secondly even though I was clumsy I could still run faster than Mr. H if I really wanted to escape because he looked like the Principal's twin. Wait a minute he _was the Principal's twin_. I slapped my forehead at my stupidity and Mr. H hurried to keep pace with me.

I finally reached the office and knocked on the door and a gruff voice replied "Come in".

"So Miss Swan how was your day" the principal Mr. Clark asked. I hated it when he started with small talk. I wanted him to get to the point already.

"Not that entertaining sir, it hasn't even started" I replied smirking as I did so.

"I see that you are still as sarcastic as ever, but today as much as I would enjoy it I do not want to argue with you. I actually wanted to tell you something great". I groaned, this was not going to be good.

Mr. Clark motioned for his brother to open the door again. A lady entered in .She had average looks and was wearing a normal pair of jeans with a T-Shirt saying Jay's Academy. Funny I had never heard of that school. She smiled at me and her smile faltered a little when I did not smile back.

"Miss Swan the…" "Would you mind calling me Bella, I really don't like Miss Swan". Truth was I was getting a little annoyed .Why was he getting in strangers, cant he gives me my punishment and gets it over with.

"Okay, _Bella_ this is Miss Judy and she has a special offer for you". I was surprised he didn't give me a lecture for my insolence. But I think he was trying to make a good I decided not to comment on that.

"An offer, what kind of offer" I asked suspiciously turning back to the _lady._

"See Bella", the lady replied "I work for an institution which bring special children together to bond and also help them learn to control their powers because intentionally or not they might hurt people and it may be fatal. We know your power is not of the offensive type but we would love to help you use it the right way" she said her piercing blue eyes willing me to understand.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm perfectly fine and I don't have any "powers". I lied looking at her straight in the eye while I spoke.

"Bella you don't have to hide anymore, you don't have to be a social outcast. The kids there will accept you for who you are not who you pretend to be because some of them have even more mindboggling powers than your own", the lady replied looking at me with concerned eyes.

"How do you know so much about me "I stared accursedly at Mr. Clark while he suddenly found the dust particles on the desk very interesting.

"I don't need you're or anybody else's help, I'm fine on my own" and saying that I stormed out of the room without a second glance.

"Bella ,please wait ,I didn't mean to say that couldn't take care of yourself ,far from that, with the powers that you have you can help people" I stopped short when she said that. I considered just going from there but I wanted to listen to what she had to say.

"How can I help people with my powers because I make them do what I want them to do. How is that going to help them"? I questioned her keeping my gaze on her as she spoke.

"Yes, I know that. There are people out there who do bad things and must be made to change their ways."Judy replied as if she finally made me understand everything. Truth be told I thought she knocked her head pretty badly.

"Why should I be the one to make them reform, shouldn't that come on their own. They should feel like doing good things, I cannot force them and it would be of no use". I told her like I was speaking to a ten year old.

"Bella, we are not asking you to force them, just give them a push in the right direction. The bad guys like robbers, misers and more seriously murderers, terrorists you can actually help other people as well as themselves if you apply for this program. You can make a difference." She said the last line softly and even though I had heard the last line several times I was considering it.

"So what exactly do you want me to do" folding my hands across my chest.

"We want you to come to the academy where you will be trained to control your powers and afterwards when we are sure you won't harm anyone, you can come back home. But if you are interested you can stay and help us."

"And how exactly can I help you" in spite of myself I was interested. I've always wanted to escape Forks and get into a good college and never had to come back ,of course I would take my Charlie along if he wanted to come after I started working Charlie, oh my god I'd forgotten about him. I definitely am the worst excuse for a daughter.

"What about Charlie" I asked, I seriously cannot believe that I had forgotten about him. What will Charlie do on his own when both his wife and daughter had left him. Most importantly who would cook for him? No, there is no way I'd leave Charlie on his own.

"I presume that Charlie is your dad"? Judy asked and I nodded mutely.

"Well don't worry about it because this program is for only one year and we'll be sending your income every month" .One year is not that long and I really wanted to control this power because it's really annoying when anyone touches me I cannot even speak a word .But I would only agree to it if Charlie was willing and if he was not happy then I would not go. Income? Why should I get any income?

"Income, why do I get money for coming there for one year?" I asked dumbly because as far as I could see wasn't I the one getting all the benefit.

"Yes, you get 20,000 dollars per month because you see we'll be experimenting on you for scientific reasons" she said when she saw my confused expression.

I did not like the idea of people experimenting on me but apart from that there were lot of advantages to this program and since we were not very rich people I could use the money for Charlie's leg operation. Lately his leg was giving him a lot of pain but we couldn't do anything about it because we couldn't afford it. But if it helped Charlie then I was in .The only problem was I actually had to ask his permission to go to a strange place on my own for a whole year skipping school. Something tells me that he was not going to be happy.

The odds were definitely not in my favor.

**A/N My first fanfic so please review I would love to hear what you guys think**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Mr. Clark urged me to go home and convince my dad to let me go to this I didn't know that he was so eager to get rid of me. I asked him about it [making a joke about it] but he sincerely told me that he wanted me to go somewhere, where I'd be happy. He continued his lecture but I tuned him out after a while. After he was done I told him that I'd much rather tell my dad after school was done. Convincing my principal to not let me go home early, now who would have thought of that.

After sitting through all the boring classes except for English and facing all the disgusted stares and whispers from my fellow schoolmates I finally left my last class which was Trig and dragged my legs towards the parking lot. I looked around searching for Judy, she told me that she would be waiting near my truck but I didn't see her. I waited for half an hour but she still didn't appear so I put my bag in my truck and trudged towards the cafeteria, she wasn't there either. I started to get worried and went to the principal's office but it was locked and by now I was the last one in school. I started to wonder if all this was a sick joke I waited for a few more minutes then decided that I didn't care. I got into my truck and drove faster than I usually would have. To say that I was angry was the biggest understatement of the year._ How dare they make a fool out of me. Gah! I wasn't going to think of it because I always knew that all the people in the world [except Charlie] had something or the other against me._ So grumbling and cussing under my breath because Charlie hates it when I swear though he probably will be sleeping for the afternoon I opened the door quietly and shut it just as quietly though I wanted to slam it so hard that the whole house falls apart.

Why am I being so melodramatic today, must be because of that lady now all the more reason to hate her. I didn't even spare a glance to the living room and was thinking of going and having a hot shower when someone clearing their throat caught my attention. At first I was petrified, what if he was a robber [it was definitely a he with the throat clearing and all] or a murderer. I looked around and took the first thing that came to my hand, a vase with flowers inside it. Great now the he probably thinks I'm offering flowers to him. I spun around only to drop the vase in shock when I saw Charlie sitting on the couch with Judy next to him both having the exact same horrified expression.

Wait a minute, Judy, what the hell was she doing here?

"What the hell are you doing here "I said voicing my thoughts.

"Bella, language" Charlie looked embarrassed and started apologizing to her

"I'm sorry I left without saying anything, I had just got a call from my colleague saying that an another student was coming with us, so there was a lot of confusion and so the flight which was due next week is actually shifted to tomorrow.

"What flight, what are you talking about" I was getting frustrated, why was she so confusing?

"The flight to Alaska, where you will be attending the academy" she said as if it was the most obvious thing.

_I wanted to say, excuse me, firstly you ditched me in school for a phone call, secondly who was going to convince Charlie, and thirdly how can I leave tomorrow? But all that came out was a strangled_

"Huh?" this lady was making no sense at all, must be a mental condition.

"Bells, she has told me everything about this academy and it seems to be a very nice place, a place where you would fit in and be happy for the first time in years"

I cringed when he said first time in years, both of us knew what he was talking about. It was an unspoken agreement that we wouldn't talk about _her_.

"Bella we need to talk about it, we cannot shove it to the back of our minds and act as if it never happened, and we need to face it" Charlie said with quiet conviction though his eyes had that glazed look whenever he thought about Renee. Charlie had never really gotten over her and it had hurt the twelve –year old me to see him act like a lifeless zombie for the first few years. One day when he saw me crying on my bed he woke up with a vengeance and till now he was fiercely protective of me. Even when I told him of my powers scared that he would reject me, he stood by me and joked about how lucky he was to have a supergirl as a daughter.

When she left us I buried all my feelings inside me and to this day they are still lurking beneath the surface. I had only anger in me when I thought about her. It had changed my personality completely, when I was a small girl I was soft-spoken, kind-hearted type of person. After she left I became a sarcastic, angry, brooding kind of teenager who would make a joke out of everything. I knew Charlie was disappointed to see me like that though he never said anything about it. It was the only way to protect my already scarred heart from further scarring.

"Bella, Bella are you okay, you king of spaced out" Judy said moving her hands in front of my face.

I looked over to Charlie; he also had the same expression in his face. I smiled a sad smile at him and he returned it.

"So you agreed to let me go to the academy" I said changing the subject

"Yes Bella, you deserve it" He said looking at me proudly.

"Bella we don't have time, go pack quickly or come I'll help you pack" saying this Judy dragged me upstairs.

She looked into my closet and shrieked.

"What happened, is it a spider or something, please tell me you're afraid of spiders" .Personally I didn't get it, who would be afraid of something that was smaller than their hands.

"Of course I'm afraid of spiders but that's not the point, the point is that you don't own a single dress or skirt" she said as if I had committed a sin.

I walked over to my closet and looked inside. I saw jeans strewn over and a couple of hoodies coming outside the closet with my favorite T-Shirts, the only thing folded properly. I shrugged. This was how I usually dressed and found nothing wrong with it.

"We don't have a lot of time but we have to go shopping, do you know any good shops around here?"

I looked at her as if to say _do really think that I'm going to tell you._

"Forget it, we'll just go to Port Angeles and see what is there and Bella no whining because if you do whine I'll buy you the most frilly and girly outfits to walk on earth" she said threateningly

I was going to say that outfits cannot walk but stopped when I saw her boy what have I gotten myself into.

After four hours of shopping I literally begged her to stop. She pouted but finally agreed. For a woman of twenty four years she acted too much like a teenager. After billing the items she refused to let me pay saying it was a welcoming gift or some shit like that. I am not kidding when I say we had twelve shopping bags when we finally exited the mall. All my nightmares put together was in those bags. Loads of skirts, gowns, dresses and tops were in there. I didn't even know the name of some of the stuff.

After coming back home I was so exhausted that I barely had any dinner, just wanting to sleep.

The next day morning I woke up at seven and looked outside. It was actually sunny like Forks was giving me a farewell gift. I knew that this was the last time I would actually live her because after one year at the academy I probably would go to college or continue working there. I got out of bed with a groan and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After taking a shower and getting dressed I went downstairs to make breakfast. To my surprise Judy had already arrived. She was staying in a hotel close-by because there was not enough space in the house.

"Good Morning "I wished her and Charlie who was reading his newspaper.

"Good Morning to you too Bella" she chirped looking excited.

"Hey Bella, have you packed everything" Charlie asked knowing very well that I had.

I nodded then ran towards him and hugged him. Judy went outside saying that she needed to call and gave us privacy.

"I'll miss you Bells but no crying" he said even though he was also crying.

"I'll miss you too Dad and don't move your leg too much, ask Billy for another wheelchair and you know where everything in the kitchen is kept and try not to poison yourself. I taught you how to use the computer so you better send e-mails every weekend and... and" I started crying again because truth be told I was a Daddy's girl and he was the only person who I loved in this entire world though Judy was starting to get to me.

He hugged me then left me and told me to have fun. Judy came inside saying that it was time to go. I took by bag and went inside the waiting cab. We reached the airport two hours early waiting for Judy's colleague. I noticed that when she said colleague she grimaced in distaste. Either she does not like the word colleague or else she hates her colleague. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw a man in his mid twenties and a boy about my age coming towards us.

"There he is a last. Never does he reach on time and I know he does this just to annoy me "she muttered angrily at me. I was amused to see Judy like this. She was usually so calm and collected; this guy definitely had a lot of effect on her.

They were close enough so that I could see that the 'colleage' had black hair with intense blue eyes that significantly brightened when he saw Judy. I liked this guy and was willing to play matchmaker. He then noticed me and held out his hand.

"I'm Ash Blaize and you must be Isabella Swan" he said when I shook his hand.

"Bella "I corrected him and then said "Judy's told me a lot about you"

"Yeah I figured, don't mind her she just misses me a lot and that's why all she said about me won't be my best qualities "he said smirking while looking at Judy.

"You wish" she muttered and then looked at the guy next to Ash. "Hi I'm Judy and you are?"

I finally looked at the guy too and caught my breath. Wow seriously wow. He was gorgeous no gorgeous doesn't cover it. He was unearthly .He was wearing jeans and a T-Shirt saying Fuck me. His eyes were a weird shade of blue-green with the blue being more prominent when he noticed me staring at him. Wait a minute, now there was no trace of green at all in his eyes I probably just imagined it with all the bright lighting in this room. He ran his hand through his ash-bronze hair in annoyance as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. I looked away thinking that my staring no the proper word was ogling was what annoyed him but he was looking angrily at Ash and then at Judy's outstretched and then back at Ash. Ash just smirked at him and Judy looked a little confused then withdrew her hand but she still looked at him questionably .He finally sighed and muttered a low 'Edward Masen' and looked away. When he caught me staring at him again he smirked as if he was all too aware of his good looks. I looked away a second time, this time with blood rushing to my cheeks. Stupid genes. Now he'll think that I was blushing because I was interested in him or some shit like that. I've dealt with guys like him before; all pigheaded seemed to have recovered her good mood and held her hand out again. This time he just looked angrily at her and then stalked out to the terminal.

"What's with him, did I do something wrong or is electric hands is his power or something" she asked looking at Ash.

Obviously that was rude and looking at the expression on Ash's face confirmed that he had no 'electric hands'. I changed my opinion about him, he was not just a smart-ass, he was a smart ass_hole_.

"Don't worry about it, you should be honored that he even told you his full name [_honored my foot]_ and if you think that, this was rude then I'm glad you didn't have to pick him up "Ash said looking at Edward's retreating back with reluctant admiration.

Guys and their guy code I was never going to understand them.

I just hoped that the other kids at Jay's would be more amiable because otherwise it will be a repeat of high school all over again.

**A/N Tell me watcha think and review please. I don't mind any kind of comment; just want to know if people are actually reading it.**

**Review!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

The flight to Alaska was not too long. I made myself comfortable and put on my earphones and listened to Backstreet Boys songs. For some reason people don't like that band much but according to me the band was awesome.

"So Bella, what exactly is your power? Judy didn't……. um… exactly mention it" Ash looked kind of flustered and I could tell that something else was on his mind but he was too shy or too scared to ask it.

Judy had made it clear that she wanted to sit with me on the plane but I wanted her to sit with Ash because to me it was clear that both of them were meant to be together. I found out that Judy wanted the window seat because otherwise she would be air-sick so I told her that even I had the same sickness so both of us needed the window seat. She pursed her lips and thought about it for a moment and then brightened and made her way towards Edward's seat. Man, she was so stubborn. I could tell that she liked Ash and vice-versa but both of them wouldn't admit it. I saw how Ash's face fell when she sat next to Edward even though he tried to cover it. People were just too damn complicated for their own good and what am I, chopped liver? I don't even put myself in the category of humans anymore. I suspected that he wanted to ask something about Judy by the way he kept glancing at her and then back at me willing me to understand without saying it but I decided to have some fun.

"Well it's kind of like compulsion, I can force a person to do what I want them to do but I need to keep touching the person because otherwise it won't work. Do you mind if I try?" and without waiting for his consent I touched his arm.

"Now Ash, what do you really want to ask me? I said looking at him.

His face was red as he was fighting it but after a few seconds he gave in.

"Do you think Judy hates me" he said looking anywhere other than at me.

"Why do you care because as far as I know both of you don't get on well together" I asked teasing him some more.

"I don't hate her" he said looking shocked "Of course not, why would I hate her? Oh my God is that what she thinks?"He said looking saddened by the fact.

"Well you do tease her a lot and make fun of her, what was she supposed to think" I met these guys few hours ago and I know their whole history.

"I make fun of her because I like her and I know she doesn't like be back so if I tease her she won't know that I like her" he said while my head was spinning from all the 'likes' in the sentence.

"Oh boy let me clear it up, so what you want to say is that you like her?" I asked like I was asking a five-year old. He nodded his head blushing as he did so.

"Okay from what I know I think she likes you back but you have to act like a perfect gentleman and no teasing her from now on" I said while he looked like he just won a lottery. He has got it real bad.

The flight had already landed and I didn't even notice. "I will try my best to act like a gentleman and now if you will excuse me my lady I'm going to help that beautiful lady with her bags" saying so he swooped of and I turned my head in his direction. I saw Judy fumbling with her bags .She looked up in annoyance when she heard Ash's voice but what he said surprised her even more. She stood with a stunned expression on her face as Ash took her bags and led the way. She followed him still looking like she was in a trance. I just shook my head at their stupidity and bent down to pick up my own bags, [too bad I didn't have a Prince Charming to pick them up for me] when someone knocked me over.

"What the hell, can't you see where you're going" I shouted at the person still not looking up as I tried to close the suitcase which had opened slightly. I heard a faint 'whatever' and my head shot up._Who the hell does he think he is?_ I planned to start yelling again but couldn't form a coherent thought when I looked into a pair of green eyes. Edward just gave me an amused smile and turned to walk away.

"Can't even apologize after pushing someone" I muttered and I heard him turn back towards me. My head shot up a second time to see him glaring at me. "Sorry" he said spitefully and turned and walked away. I was shocked not because of his tone but because of his eyes. When he glared at me his eyes were blue. What's with the color of his eyes? Can't they stay the same color?

I pushed the thought from my mind and looked around to see that I was the only one left on the plane. I smiled sheepishly at the airhostess as she tried her best not to glare at me. With a forced smile she pointed the way to the exit._Well that was rude._

Once I got down from the plane I saw Judy frantically waving me over. I walked towards her to see a midnight blue BMW parked next to where she was standing.

Wow I think I'm going to like this school. Very much. I got into the car and immediately fell in love with it.

It had grey leather seats and also an LCD TV and had awesome sound system and electric windows and what not. I got into the backseat reluctantly with Edward because Ash wanted to sit with Judy.

I saw Ash asking Judy questions and Judy blushing as she replied. I knew by the end of the week that Ash would ask her out on a date. I was happy to see that my plan head worked and turned to give them some privacy. I saw Edward looking at me from the corner of my eyes and I turned to ask him what his problem was when I noticed that his eyes were green again.

"What is with your eyes" I asked irritated

"Nothing" he said and smiled cockily at me

God, why was I getting so irritated by him. Like I even care what his eye color is, hell it could even be red and I won't give a damn.I looked away from him and crossed my arms across my chest. He laughed softly at that action.

"Do you have multiple personality disorder or something "I asked looking back at him. He could be so confusing sometimes.

"Actually I do, why, does that bother you "He asked smirking

"No, why should it. I was just wondering" I replied "And trying to make conversation"

"So you go around asking people this question to make conversation" he said knowing very well that I was getting irritated.

I just huffed and looked away. That boy is so……so…….ugh .I'm not going to think about it and I tried to calm myself down. He just chuckled and looked outside the window.

The view was actually spectacular, it was kind of like a jungle and I wondered why we were going here. I asked Ash and he told me that the owner wanted a secluded place for his school. Apparently Jason Brigade was a very rich man and he had bought the whole forest like area to build the school at the very center. I was curious as to why he would spend a lot of money for this and Ash told me that he wanted to train the kids and put them in the Z Program. The Z program is where they are trained to track people and fight criminals and only if they wanted to.

"Then if we didn't want to join what do we do here for the whole year "I asked still a bit confused

"Well if you don't want to stay here you can just help identify the criminals and go back after a year but most of them want to stay here and help" he said looking a little dazed. He shook his head after that and continued to talk with Judy.

I had a weird feeling about this but I shook it off, I was just being paranoid. I turned to look at Edward but he was still looking out the window. I shivered and turned back because I thought his eyes had a trace of blue in it.

Outside I saw a huge building with two towers on either side. The tower on the right hand side was slightly bigger than the other tower. The building in the middle was a dome like structure. Behind it from what I could see was a larger open area. All in all I was a little overhelmed.I opened the door and got out of the car to see Ash opening the door for Judy. She blushed and thanked him. She looked towards us.

"So how is it?" she asked and looking at our face she got her answer. I looked at Edward and he smiled at me, the first genuine smile I had seen on he might not be that bad I thought as I tried to calm my wildly beating heart. Ash then asked Judy to come with him to check the gardens and she agreed. Edward then took the water bottle from the back of the car and started drinking from it. I was about to ask him for some water when he tilted the bottle and poured the water all over me. I gasped in shock when ice water hit my face and I turned to punch him in the face. One little punch won't mar his beauty. Wait a minute, did I just say beauty? Maybe the water hit me hard on the head? Yeah that would be it and I sighed at my lamest excuse till date.

"Sorry I couldn't resist, you looked too hot" he said smirking as I blushed at the double meaning of his words. He then turned walked towards the entrance of the building like he owned the freakin place .I cannot believe that I let him get away with this_. "Who are you and what have you done with Bella"_I asked myself pathetically. I take back my earlier words; he was not that bad, he was worse.

Well what am I doing standing over here? I'll make him regret the day he messed with Bella Swan.

I took the piece of melted chocolate I had in my pocket and opened the wrapper and put the bar in my palm. I held it with my palm facing downwards and walked towards him. He was looking around the hall with reluctant admiration and gazing at the many portraits.

"So Edward" I started when his head snapped back looking at me in surprise and then looking back to the car. He had a weird expression in his face almost a shocked frustrated look. I chose to ignore that and walked closer to him and then 'accidently' tripped and fell against his body with by arms on his chest._Man ,he works out a lot._ I dragged my arm up and down his chest and heard his breath hitch. I moved back satisfied with my work and whispered in his ear.

"Don't mess with the wrong person because it will always backfire" I said smirking as I walked away from him. I turned to look at his expression and it was beyond priceless. His T-Shirt was streaked with chocolate and he had an astounded expression on his face .I guess no one had ever done that .

He caught me looking at him and grinned. "Payback is a bitch but revenge is something else altogether"

I just shook my head and laughed at him. He pretended to glare at me but was trying to cover up his own smile. One thing I noticed from our little 'confrontation' was that from the time he got off the car till now his eyes remained green. I had a theory about it because from the time I knew him [it was not a _very_ long time, who am I kidding it was very short] whenever he seemed angry or irritated his eyes turned blue. When he was happy or playful his eyes remained green. That was why I laughed off his earlier threat. Was that his power? Nah, it must be a natural thing.

I heard footsteps and turned around to see a flustered Judy and a grinning Ash come towards us. When he caught my eye he held his hands in a thumbs up. Oh, from the look of it, I could tell it was one hell of a make out session.

"Is there a particular reason you are wearing lipstick Ash" Edward asked causing all of us to turn towards him. Up till now I was the only one he spoke to. He too came to the same realization and looked away embarrassed.

"Yes Ash I would also like to know. Don't tell me you're gay" I asked theatrically.

"Of course not, um….. Judy is my girlfriend" he suddenly blurted out.

"Finally" Edward and I said together and started laughing. I loved the sound of his laugh ,it was rich ,smooth and velvety and so much like my God do I have a crush on Edward freakin Masen?Of course not ,I like him as a friend and nothing else I told myself firmly.

"Okay enough of laughing on our behalf, let's go and meet the other kids and seriously some of their powers are cool especially Jacob and by the way Edward what's with your shirt"Ash asked curiously and Edward just shrugged and Ash continued dragging us towards the entrance.

The hallway was painted cream and green and looked really modern. On the left hand side there was a glass wall and you could see the garden with a small stream cutting across the middle. The right hand side was a concrete wall with loads of portraits. Hung in the middle was a large portrait of a man in his late thirties with blonde hair and black eyes. Weird combo. Below the portrait was the name Jason Brigade ._So he is our new headmaster._But frankly the guy creeped me out.

"Mr. Brigade wants to meet you one by one so who wants to go first "Judy asked still with a trace of blush on her cheek. Might as well get it over with.

"I'll go first, if you don't mind" I asked Edward and he nodded his head and kept his eyes on the ground.

I followed Judy to the end of the hallway and came to a door with a nameplate saying "Jay Brigade"

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

**A/N you like it? You don't? please review and leave your comments and BTW I was thinking of doing an EPOV, dya want me to? Review and tell**

**Thank u**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

Jason Brigade's office is probably like all the other rich business investors offices. It was elegantly furnished, looking simple and at the same time screaming _rich_. But it was nothing like the man seated on the plush leather chair. His back was towards me and even I could make out his obvious youth.

"So we meet Isabella, I have heard a lot about you and pleased with what I've heard" he said in sugary sweet tone.

He turned his chair towards me and I caught my breath. He was handsome, yes, but I could not look away from his haunting black eyes with a mop of blonde hair falling on it. His eyes held me captive and I could not look away. The worst part was I didn't want to look away. His cell phone started ringing and it was only then I could look away. I felt a cold sense of dread at the pit of the stomach but I brushed it off thinking that I was just being paranoid. He finished talking to whoever was on the cell phone and turned towards me.

"So where were we, yeah, I just wanted to formally introduce myself and if you wanted to talk about something you're always welcome. You will have normal classes and every Tuesday and Thursday you will have special classes which will help you gain more control over your powers ,Ash and Judy will fill you up on the rest" saying this he turned his chair back towards his window and I was apparently dismissed. _Okay ,that was abrupt._

Truthfully, the guy kinda freaked me out but those few moments when I looked in his eyes I knew that he was dangerous. But I dismissed that thought as fast as it had come to my mind. I had just met him after all and it was my nature to make quick judgments.

I sighed, I was just tired and I wanted nothing more than to snuggle in warm comfortable bed. I went down the hallway and saw Judy and Edward waiting near the portraits. Edward was back to his frowning self and Judy was relieved to see me.

"Edward now you are supposed to go meet Mr. Jay and I'll just go show Bella her room"

"How many students study here?, I've not seen anyone" I was curious because I had not seen a single soul besides Jason Brigade and the rest.

"Well I think counting Edward and you there are about thirteen kids. Their rooms are upstairs and I was just taking you to meet them. Edward I presume you can find your way as you've been here before"

He had been here before? He didn't tell me that. Well there are a lot of things about Edward Masen I don't know

I raised my eyebrows and he just looked away. Looks like rude Edward's decided to make an appearance .I just thought we were going on the way to becoming friends and here he's acting like Frankenstein ,that boy is just so confusing. I decided to not break my head over it and followed Judy up the flight of stairs .After reaching the second floor I paused for breath. That was a mistake because someone jumped on me and I immediately retaliated.

"Ow, that hurt but I don't blame you, I guess I should greet people a little more…..um"

"Less enthusiastically" I say looking at a dark haired girl about 5'2 to my 5'6. She was definitely breathtaking in a quaint kinda way.

"Exactly" she said as her tinkling laugh filled up the room.

"Oh I'm Alice Cullen by the way and you must be Isabella Swan" I cringed at her high pitched voice and nodded my head.

"Nice to meet you Alice and I prefer Bella if you don't mind"

All this while Judy was grinning as she looked at our exchange.

"Well Bella, why don't you meet the others and I'll go look for Edward. He knows his way but I'll go see if he needs help "Judy smiled and went back the way we came.

"Come on Bella I'll introduce you to the rest and who's Edward?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Edward is another student like me. I thought you knew about that seeing that you knew my name" I said knowing that I looked confused.

"No one told me about an Edward but I guess they forgot. Anyway if you don't mind me asking what is your power?" she asked looking excited.

"Compulsion" I said shortly as I still felt weird discussing my so called 'power'.

"Oh that's pretty cool" she said looking awed. "How does it work exactly?"

I explained it to her and for some weird reason I trusted her and liked her a lot. As I said before I make quick judgments. I asked her about her power in return as she clearly wanted to tell me.

"It's not as cool as yours but I'll show you"

Alice started concentrating hard and slowly she became transparent and I couldn't see her any more. Wow. Not as cool as mine but way way cooler than mine. She can become freakin _invisible._

"That is some cool shit Alice" I said awed like she was before but she just shrugged. The girl didn't understand the things she could do being invisible. _Legal things_ I meant.

After talking a bit more we reached the door to the girl's room were four girls bunked together. It was huge and looked damn comfortable. The view was awesome as it overlooked the forest. But what interested me more was the two girls inside.

One looked, I must say ,_better_ than a supermodel with her piercing blue eyes and long blonde hair falling in waves behind her back. She sure looked intimidating. The other girl was an average Californian girl with shoulder length curly brown hair and pale blue eyes. She looked pretty but had a spiteful air about her that I immediately disliked.

The blonde one introduced herself as Rosalie and the other girl was Jessica. All of us chatted for sometime [excluding Jessica as she needed he beauty sleep] and I was surprised at myself as I was a usually shy ,sarcastic and cynical type of girl [not a very good combo I must say] but I found that I was enjoying myself and was looking forward for the next day. I know this sounds cheesy but I was finally home and went to sleep dreaming about a certain green eyed stranger.

**A/N I know this is short and sorry I haven't updated for a while , I had my finals and stuff….**

**So I decided that I would do EPOV later in the story and I would love to hear your feedback**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thanks to all you guys who reviewed, I'm still confused as to how to reply….but thanks all the same

BPOV

I woke up on Monday morning with a slight headache. I couldn't think of a cause except the fact that I had skipped dinner the night before. I sat up on the bed with a groan and picked up my alarm clock. It showed that I had two and a half hours more to sleep, in other words it was five- thirty. I sank back into the bed and snuggled under the covers but try as I might I couldn't go back to sleep. Finally after twisting and turning for quite some time I got up once again and stayed put this time.

After sitting like a statue for some time I put on my slippers and grabbed my sweatshirt and put that on too. It was cold this morning and I saw the heavy fog that hung over the forest through the window in front of my bed. When I saw my bed last night I immediately fell in love with it as I could fall asleep gazing into the woods which was bathed in silver moonlight.

The other occupants of the room were sleeping soundly. Alice was curled up like a ball reminding me of a small kitten. Rosalie looked beautiful in sleep as when awake, smiling in her sleep. Jessica…..well she was snoring…..quite loudly I must say. I wondered if I had woken up because of the sound because it sounded suspiciously like the chain-saw in my dream. She suddenly stopped turning over so she was sleeping on her stomach then started all over again. I grinned at her actions and then pulled myself over to the door.

For some reason I felt an inexplicable sense of happiness today. I felt a strange sense of freedom which had been absent in Forks. I missed Charlie but that was about all I missed from the town.

The hallway was quiet with slight rays of the sun lighting it up. I went downstairs and let myself out through the backdoor that I had spotted yesterday.

The cool air hit my face successfully alerting me from my somewhat sleepy haze. The woods ahead looked brooding and welcoming at the same time. I trudged towards it following a broad path and on reaching it I was about to head back [I can't really trust myself in the _deep, dark_ woods] when I saw a sudden movement in my peripheral vision. I instantly turned left but all I saw were the trees whose leaves were fluttering softly.

I blamed it on the nerves and turned back again when I heard a distinct sound. I whipped my head towards the forest and instead of slowly backing away as any sane person might do; I started moving cautiously towards the source.

"Hello, is anyone here?" I asked which is the most foolish thing a person could do. I'm starting to break my own records. Interesting. Not.

I moved in a little deeper and peaked from behind a large tree which had been blocking my vision.

What I saw rendered me speechless.

About thirty or forty feet away from me was a man with his back towards me. It was a man I could tell by his muscular physique. But what shocked me was that he seemed to be in some kind of immense pain emitting these sounds which varied between groans and growls.

His body rocked back and forth with violent contractions and then he fell onto the ground, his body immobile.

After shaking myself from my frozen state I rushed forward to help and with a sinking heart I realized that I recognized the coppery mass of hair.

"Edward….. Edward are you alright?" I asked when I knew perfectly well that he wasn't. I was panicking and clearly not thinking properly.

Edward was lying as still as a stone and when I turned him over I gasped. His eyes were vacant, looking right through me and for one dreadful moment I thought he was dead. But the steady rise and fall of his chest convinced me otherwise. I was contemplating between calling 911 or going in search of Judy or Ash or Jason Brigade when I felt him groan again. I stilled thinking that he was being attacked by the pain again when he turned over and opened his eyes.

His eyes then met mine and turned to the shade of the forest surrounding us. He stared at me as if seeing me for the first time and there was such an aura of peace surrounding him that I froze, unsure of what to do. He smiled at me for the first time a smile which was not laced by bitterness or mockery and I caught my breath looking at his beautiful face. I was then aware how close we were and felt a low hum of electricity. I shifted uncomfortably shocked by my response towards him. He switched his gaze from me to the trees and then back to me again with a look of confusion on his face. His face cleared and a look of utter terror filled his face and then was replaced by rage.

"What the hell are you doing here" he suddenly shouted his icy blue eyes glittering dangerously. I was taken aback.

"Whoa there, what are you talking about?" I asked confused by his bipolar nature.

"I think I made it perfectly clear. What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here." He said enunciating the syllables clearly, his voice still dangerously calm.

And then I lost it. I mean come on, I practically saved the guy's life and here he's standing and yelling at me.

"Excuse me here I-can-say-what-the-hell-I-want Masen I didn't know that helping a person was considered a federal crime. Thanks for filling me up on that" and with that I turned my back on him walking away.

"You do know that I will report you the next time I see you here. Students are not allowed here and I hope that I have made it perfectly clear" he said his voice lighter but not by much.

I lost it for the second time. It's apparent I don't have any control where he is concerned.

"What are you, 5?" I questioned him turning back to face him once again.

"Students not allowed….. What are you….chopped liver?" I spluttered, becoming livid once again.

"I have special permission but I'm serious Bella I don't want to see you here again" He said looking seriously at me and I pushed aside the feeling that thrilled at him speaking my name.

"What are you, my dad now? You could have just decently told me that students were not allowed instead of acting all….hoity-poity" I said blushing because I didn't know if hoity-poity was a word itself.

"Okay fine, lead the way" he said chuckling softly._Wow, he seriously was bipolar._

I turned for around the fifth time and walked towards the campus. Edward fell in step beside me.

I was wondering about something and voiced my thoughts.

"Edward, what happened back there….. Are you seriously okay" I asked him peeking from beneath my eyelashes.

He seemed to catch his breath but then turned away and looked straight ahead.

"It was nothing…. I just…. Nothing" he said and it was obvious that the topic was closed.

"What's your power Edward?.... if you don't mind me asking" I asked trying to make conversation but curious at the same time.

"Its none of you business" he said curtly trying to walk faster as if he wanted to be anywhere but here.

_Okaaay. This guy has issues._

We were quiet the way back and on reaching the place he immediately turned towards the boys rooms and went without a backward glance. I huffed and did the same thing deciding Edward Masen was not worth my time.

If I'd only known how wrong I was.

[]

The rest of the day progressed slowly.

After the morning encounter with Edward, I had gotten ready and was waiting for Alice to finish her make-up so that we could walk to class together.

"These things take time Bella. Are you sure you won't wear make-up?" she asked me pouting a little but I assured her that I didn't need it……or want it for that matter.

"It's only because we're late today that I'm not _persuading _you but tomorrow I'm choosing your outfit" she said and I helplessly agreed because I really wanted to get out of the room.

There was another shock awaiting us at the end of the hallway.

"Bella, I'm so glad I caught you. I was just informed that starting from this term Jay's Academy is accepting students" when I looked confused Judy continued "_normal_ students"

Now I was dreading the day thinking that it would be the repeat of Fork's High all over again.

But for the first time I had friends with me. It seemed that all the special teenagers stuck together and I found myself sitting in a large table during lunch that was filled with nine other noisy teenagers.

Alice introduced me to all of them.

There was Emmet McCarty the big burly one who was actually Rosalie's boyfriend and I took an immediate liking to him.

"Hi there Bella, so you're the little squirt that everyone was talking about" he said engulfing me in a big bear like hug. I smiled at him thinking of my childhood fantasies when I wanted an elder brother just like Emmet.

There was Jasper Whitlock who was Alice's boyfriend whose eyes reminded me of a calm sea.

Mike Newton was a person I would have actually preferred not meeting. But apart from staring too long at me he was okay.

Jessica was his girlfriend. _Phew._

Seth Clearwater was a guy I immediately liked. We spoke for a long time on the different methods of fishing. I was sure Charlie and Seth would get along very well.

Sam Uley was a quiet guy who rarely spoke but when he did people listened. He had an aura of leadership around him that I liked and respected.

Tanya Denali was a girl I had no problem ignoring. She and Jessica were real tight and both of them kept sending me spiteful glances. I almost laughed out loud at their childish behavior but contained myself. Rosalie looked at me, confused but when she turned in the direction I was looking she snickered and rolled her eyes at me.

And lastly was Benjamin and for some reason I liked him the best of all. We got along so well that I thought we were long lost twins. We shared the same interest in most of the things and were well in the way of becoming best friends.

None of them told me what their powers were saying they wanted to surprise me tomorrow.

I just rolled my eyes at them but I already liked every one of them [excluding the snotty bitches….but that was to be expected].

I also learned that there was another guy named Jacob Black who was arriving tomorrow and what I overheard from Tanya, Jacob was very attractive indeed. Not that I cared but I was curious to meet him.

I did not see Edward during lunch but caught a glimpse or two when he hurried to his classes. I wondered why he didn't sit with us today and chatisised myself for wondering because it was clearly not my business as he so charmingly told me.

I went to bed that day with a smile plastered on my face for the first time in years.

**A/N So what did ya'll think…..someone interesting is coming tomorrow!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks to all you people who reviewed…..it meant a lot**

**So enjoy!!!**

BPOV

I was walking aimlessly in the woods, dragging my feet like it weighed a ton. I could see the branches swaying with the force of the wind but I could not feel the wind only the effects of it.

After a while I realized that I was lost, I was lost all along. I started running in random directions and in my haste I bumped into a branch which was hanging precariously and fell onto the ground.

I felt a searing pain at the back of my head and on touching it I felt a sticky substance oozing out.

_Blood._

This could not be good. My vision was becoming hazy and suddenly went blank.

"Bella, Bella wake up…Bella wakey-wakey" I heard a distinct voice saying and I immediately shot up.

I opened my eyes to see that I was still in my room not some godforsaken forest floor.

Alice was perched on my bed looking at me, puzzled.

"What" I asked rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Nothing, you sweat a lot when you sleep" she mused "Nightmares?"

"I guess so" I replied and glanced at my alarm clock situated on my dressing table.

"Alice its only 5 'o'clock" I shrieked indignantly while inwardly sighing at my hours of lost sleep.

"Well, duh!" shaking her head at my early morning stupidness "I should think so"

"Well" I drawled "What's the occasion?" I asked sarcastically now fully sitting up on my bed.

"You told me I could dress you up and we've already lost a lot of time"

"So" she said when I showed no signs of movement "Come on"

I grumbled that it was the lamest excuse anyone who was an earthling to come up with but argued no further. It was after all, Alice. I knew the aftermath of the argument before it had even started.

"Good girl" she said like she heard my thoughts

I briefly considered using my powers but then remembered yesterday's one-sided conversation

"_Bella, all the new students have to get medical check-ups regularly, so after lunch I'll meet you at the nurse's room, alright?" Judy seemed to be in a hurry so without offering an explanation she zoomed of._

_After lunch I went to the nurse's room and got my eyes, ears, mouth and all necessary parts ?._

_At the end I even got a freakin injection which contained a weird yellowish jelly like substance. Gross._

_I for one hated injections [who in this sane world did not?]But would Mrs. Daniels listen to me? Let me answer that----no she would not. I asked her what it was for; she told me that all the 'special' students got it applied. It was standard medical stuff she said_

_Translation-_what weird infections these…children would give out.

_Judy was late and she apologized again._

"_I can't stay for long Bella but these are the basic rules you must read- after reading it you must tear it into pieces before throwing it away. Got that?" I nodded and she thrust the paper into my hands and flitted away again._

_Jeez she was really busy. I only thought she was a recruiter but apparently she had other jobs as well. I must ask her about it sometime as she seems really happy about it. I looked down at the sheet of bright pink paper._

**Compulsory rules to follow by the special students, hereby known as- The Z Fighters**

"_Z Fighters? Pretentious is it not? Fighters? Of what?" I silently mused_

**1) All the students must return to the boarding house immediately after school closes on all Tuesdays and Thursdays. No excuses.**

**2) No student is allowed to take close to or near the forest areas. In special cases permission slip signed by Mr. Jason Brigade is given out.**

**3) No student practices their power on one and other. If caught they will be expelled. **_Wow._

**4) No talking to regular students about anything concerning the Z program**

**5) Students are allowed to take part in extra-curricular activities except for few special cases**

**We hope you enjoy schooling at Jay's Academy**

**Jason Brigade.**

I was shocked that they still gave out rules printed on sheets of paper. Jason Brigade is an old-fashioned man. I noticed the fact that I could not separate the two names. Jason…

So Edward hadn't been joking about the forest thingy, but why did I feel the part about the permission slips was added just for him. I had a strange inkling that it had something to do with his power.

A power which I suddenly wanted to find out.

I woke up from my self-induced daydreams when I heard the bathroom door shut.

"Bella you can go shower now, I'll just call Rosalie. I noticed how she left out Jessica but I think it would be hard for her to wake up. She was still snoring, blissfully unaware of the world.

School that day was fine.

I made my way to the lockers and inserted my combination when I heard footsteps moving in my direction. I turned around thinking it was Alice. _Oh boy._

"Hi Bella, how are you" Mike asked with a too-friendly smile.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" I replied taking my necessary books and walking in the opposite direction.

Mike started walking alongside me. "Which period do you have now?" he asked standing a little straighter because he was just as tall as me.

"Spanish" I said curtly.

"Well I have French but I wouldn't mind walking you to class"

"That's not really necessary Mike, I think I'll find my way" I responded looking for someone familiar.

I saw Benjamin standing alone near his locker concentrating hardly on something. I turned to Mike.

"I wanted to talk to Benjamin about something; I'll see you later at lunch?" I said not wanting to sound too rude but regretted it instantly when I saw his whole face light up. The whole day yesterday he had followed me to all my classes and I had to see Jessica's death glares and bear with her constant snubs and I was not eager to see it today.

Benjamin looked up when he heard my voice and smiled.

"The boy already giving you trouble?" he asked, chuckling when he saw my grimace

"Don't worry he'll give up after sometime…I think?"

I playfully shoved him and he held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm just saying that's all; don't tell me I didn't warn ya"

"Sure, sure" I said and he looked at me strangely.

"What" I asked but he just shook his head

"You just sounded a lot like…forget it"

I looked at him curiously but decided to drop it since I had already reached my Spanish class

"See you in lunch" He waved and went to his class.

At the end of World History the lunch bell rang and practically ran out of the room. The world History teacher Miss Dollace had stared at me throughout the period like I was a science experiment she couldn't wait to start on.

I made my way to the cafeteria table and sat between Emmet and Jasper before Mike offered me a seat.

I noticed that both Benjamin and Edward was absent from the table. Edward was to be expected but Benjamin?

"Alice, have you seen Benjamin"

"Yeah, he's sitting outside today; he likes to be alone on somedays"

"Oh" I looked across the cafeteria searching for someone and met a dazzling green gaze.

Edward was sitting alone at one of the tables and none of the other students dared to approach him. I saw a girl, a Tanya look alike, screw up her courage and make her way to his table.

He looked away from me to answer the girl but the girl was persistent. He gave her a withering glare and stormed out from the cafeteria.

"Wow Pretty Boy has some temper issues" I looked at my own table and noticed Rosalie staring at me.

"You got that right" I said and fell back to the conversation not dwelling on the fact that he looked at me with the green eyed gaze. Why was he staring at me anyways? I asked myself making my towards Biology class. I gave the slip for Mr. Banner to sign and sat at the far end of the table wondering who my partner was. I was doodling in my notebook when I heard the chair next to me scrape as someone pulled it out. _You got to be kidding me._

Edward didn't even look at me when he sat down, pulling out his notebook and flipped to the page of Plant Blood Cells.

I followed his suit and was proud to say that I didn't even glance at him once during the entire class. Well I just peeked at him through my hair that shielded his face from mine but he was still staring resolutely towards the board. I think I felt him staring at me twice but I didn't confirm to be sure. Must be my imagination as usual I concluded.

After Gym I considered going to the nurse since I had twisted my leg playing basketball but then decided that I would just go home and put some ice on it. I was not too eager to face Mrs. Daniels after the nasty injection she had given me. By the time I had limped to the parking lot most of the students had already left. On my way I had met Alice and she told me to stay right there while she went to get my ice. I asked her to hurry since we had special classes today. I remembered the bold writing on the slip. **No excuses.**

I looked forward to see if Alice was coming [the boarding house was practically next to the school] when I heard the whir of a motorcycle.

I turned around to see a black motorcycle heading straight towards me and I froze on my tracks.

The rider when he was about 15 inches away he put the brakes and the back of the motorcycle moved up in the air and thudded to the ground. I have seen that happen only on TV and I was definitely awed but I was also pissed as hell.

The rider removed his helmet and I was met with sparkling brown eyes that seemed to be concerned but I saw his eyes crinkling like he was amused. God was he handsome. He was not handsome like Edward who had a rugged dishellved look about him. This rider was more refined in his looks and his short black hair was spiked and was cut close to his head. I had the feeling that he was somewhat familiar. After seeing him I had forgotten about my pain but it came now with full force.

I groaned and sat next to the stone wall I had been leaning on.

The rider now looked concerned and worried.

"Have I hurt you?" he asked and I shook my head "No I had twisted my ankle during Gym"

"Let me look at that" and without waiting for my consent he took my legs in his hands. I gasped at his audacity. I was about to tell him off handsome stranger or not, when I felt a weird tingling energy starting at my ankle. I looked at my ankle in surprise and saw how the swelling went down slowly and the tingling energy I felt moved up my arms and didn't feel as weary as before.

I looked at the rider in surprise as he concentrated hard on my ankle until the pain was no more. It was as good as new.

"How did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything, I just pressed at the um… right spots to make the swelling decrease" he said looking frustrated and troubled.

I snorted; I knew that he used some kind of power. This was not normal.

He sighed when saw that I didn't buy his lame excuse.

"Please don't tell this to anyone…I didn't mean to use this much energy" he said whispering the last part to himself and I barely caught on.

"Don't worry about it, even I have some freaky power thing….Hey! You must be Jacob" I asked just realizing this myself.

"How do you…oh, you are part of the Z program?" he asked relief spreading across his features.

"Yes" I replied and was awarded by a warm smile which reminded me of the sun breaking out of the clouds.

"Well let me properly introduce myself…I'm Jacob Black"

"I'm Bella Swan"

"Bella Swan…you got be kidding me! Your Charlie Swan's daughter right?" he asked looking at my confused face which slowly cleared.

"Jacob Black…Billy Black…La Push!!" I said excitedly and he smiled as I caught on.

"Nice to meet you again Bella…I'd seen you only once or twice but there was something familiar about you"

"Same here" I said blushing when I noticed him staring.

"So where were you headed anyway" Jacob asked casually and I told him about the class.

"Do you mind if I accompany you" he asked

"Not at all" wondering why this was like a scene from an eighteen century novel.

**A/N Jacob's arrived *jumps up and down***

**So how dya'll like it? My longest chapter so far and my back is killing me. I know I sound like an old lady but whatever…younger people have their own share of back pain?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight….don't think I want to…does it make me weird?**

**A/N Thanks to all of you'll who reviewed, especially **The New Mrs. Jacob Black **and **alc219…** thanks a lot.**

**WARNING: Major Angst**

EPOV

I was in my room just staring at the world outside. Things were very different lately and I still had to get used to it.

For instance - high school. Didn't see that one coming for sure.

I guess being a minor and living on your own had its perks. Not going to High School for instance. The part of town where I had lived, people didn't give a rat's ass if I was drinking and smoking by the age of fourteen. The people there were mostly woodcutters or brick layers and their jobs didn't pay much. There was a local library there, which was where I worked part time. I read almost all the books there, having nothing better to do. I was probably more well educated than all students whose rich fathers put them in those preppy boarding schools to get a_ 'proper education'._No shit.

The people here were harmless and decent and knew that I had had a hard life because that was pretty much the state of all the people there. Once you were accepted by the people, they would help you in all kinds of ways and me being only thirteen when I settled here, the women took me under their wings and made sure I was well dressed and well fed. I stayed in a small house by the woods for some time. When Mrs. Ackerman came to know of my plight she offered me to stay with her in her house. She lived alone since her husband passed away five years ago. She had no children and even though I was wary at first it was a hell lot better than the house by the woods. I was quite content. She was an old lady somewhere in her late sixties and one of the most sincere people I knew. I had a pretty easy time there if you compare it to the places I was living in before but of course I being Edward Masen had the worst luck in the world.

Sometimes I think that it has nothing to do with luck. It was just the way life is for me.

I deserved every single bit of it.

It started when I was about fifteen and a half years. I was going to my crappy apartment which was on top of the local bar. I had moved out of Mrs. Ackerman's house since it was too far from the bar where I had my part time job. The manager James Dellen agreed to let me stay there on the condition that I would sing in the bar everyday between 9:00 to 10:00. It was a really good deal if I say so myself. I was taking a shortcut to the bar which I suspected only I knew when the first wave hit.

I felt a flash of pain on my legs which started to move all the way across my body. At first I was frozen in shock. Then my body doubled over and I fell onto the road with a cry of pain. _Holy shit._

The pain attacked me again and I felt that my body was being thrust in a hundred different directions. I literally felt that someone was pulling my head off.

This must be how it feels like when you die. But no, I was not dying. How could I be sure? Maybe because of the fact that my senses were hyper alert and I was slowly seeing through the haze of pain.

I was kneeling on all fours when the change began to take place. My hands were growing furrier and thick black hair covered all of my body. My nails had become longer and I was somehow becoming bigger. My thoughts were a confused muddle as I didn't know what to make of all of it. I was feeling a distinct emotion coursing over me bringing back memories which I had locked deep in a vault hidden within me.

_Revenge_

_Rage_

I felt animalistic fury overcome me clouding all my reasoning, giving in to the beast within me. All I felt was hatred and anger and I couldn't keep it bottled up anymore.

I let it go.

That was the day I first turned into a werewolf

That was the day that changed my life

That was the day of which I remembered nothing of.

The next day the news headlines read.

_A few miles from the local bar, Black Thunder, a girl was found lying dead near the woods. The body was identified to be Rebecca Stevens. Sources confirm that it was an animal attack and her body was found early morning by a young woodcutter._

_He says that she was dead by the time he got there. The police ruled it as an animal attack and nothing more was said on the subject._

James folded the newspaper and took a sip of tea.

"To think it happened so close to the bar" he shook his head ruefully "Poor girl"

I nodded my head absentmindedly. I had the worst hangover ever and I didn't even remember drinking in the bar last night.

I must have drunk a lot for me to not remember a single thing of the night before.

I took my leave from James and headed outside.

Something didn't feel right and I was getting vague flashes in my head from last night.

I froze in my tracks.

_Oh no_

I was abruptly pulled away from my thoughts when I heard the door slam downstairs. I chatisised myself for thinking of the past. I opened my door and leaned against the banister to see who it was that was making so much of noise. I was amused to Alice throwing open the door of the refrigerator and putting large chunks of ice in a piece of cloth she was holding.

I was going to turn back when she suddenly stilled. She spun around to see my head poking out from between the banister and the wall.

"Oh hi Edward…I didn't see you…there" she said looking confused.

I gave a noncommittal grunt and then I realized that my head was stuck.

_Shit_

This was embarrassing. I kept trying to remove my head but it remained firmly stuck. I looked up to see Alice trying to hold back her giggles.

"Seen something funny?" I snapped

"Uh not really…you might want to move your head a little more forward before pulling it back" she suggested warily

I tried what she said and it actually worked. I thought of thanking her but something kept me back from going down. I recited my mantra over and over again as I went back to my room who I shared with no one.

_Don't get involved_

_Don't get involved_

_Don't get involved_

My hope was to finish one year of schooling here and then take the money Jason offered and leave the damn country. I had no plans to befriend anyone and hoped my hostile exterior would keep everyone out.

But someone had already breached that.

_Bella_

I was not supposed to talk to someone much less talk and_ laugh_ with someone. But since I had gone through my actions with the water bottle and chocolate I decided that it was best to avoid her in the future. But no, she had to find me at my most vulnerable position and I was scared to think of what might have happened if I had phased in front of her. Luckily it didn't come to that.

I shuddered

The worst part of it all was that I didn't know what would have happened if I had phased. I had no recollections of my transitions from man to wolf apart from the part where I actually turned into one.

All I remembered from that fateful night was looking at the stream and seeing the icy blue eyes of a monster staring back at me before everything went blank.

The day after the girl was attacked I had just gotten the glimpse of the wolf in my memory, everything had clicked.

I was the murderer. I had murdered Rebecca.

I was the godamned murderer. It made no sense.

And instead of turning myself in – I ran

I ran and ran until I could run no more.

I needed time, I needed space. I couldn't believe it.

I had taken the life of an innocent victim. I was nothing more than a cold –blooded murderer. I did not deserve to live.

_No, No…my mom didn't deserve to have a son who was a murderer._

_My mom would be so horrified and so disappointed._

_If she were alive_

I had made my way back into the town and to the nearest police station. I was going to turn myself in.

I had decided against killing myself as I didn't want the pain to go so quickly. That would be selfish.

I deserved to live my life with that pain in a padded cell.

So with an emotionless face I knocked on the door of the station. A burly officer with a coffee mug in his hand opened the door.

"Yes boy, what do you want?" he asked looking irritated.

I was about to reply when I caught sight of a body covered with a white sheet lying on the floor. Since there wasn't a proper hospital the town doctor had an office inside the police station itself. So all postmortem checks were undergone in the police station itself.

It wasn't the doctor examining the corpse that caught my attention.

It wasn't even the corpse, Rebecca Stevens, who had my attention

It was the bluish green mark on her neck that caught my attention. I gasped.

"Well what do you want? I don't have time for a bunch of teenagers" the officer spat

"Nothing sir, thank you for your time"

I ran out of the place, a whirlwind of emotions running through my head. First there was happiness, I didn't kill that girl and then there was rage. I had to find the person who did this and make him/her pay.

The same person who killed Rebecca was the same one who killed my mother.

**A/N Angsty huh? Didn't intend to make it that way….**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it**

**Suggestions would help a lot since I'm kinda stuck**

**To tell you the truth…this chapter kind of sucked, according to me, I hope you'll find it better. I'm NOT good at writing angst. I'll try writing less sucky chapters in the future.**

**REVIEW please?**


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

I sighed.

I looked out of the window and noticed that it was twilight. For some reason twilight was my favorite time of the day, it sort of uncloaked all the pretenses and showed things for what it was, it made me feel vulnerable, exposed but in a good way, in a way that made me think that I didn't have to hide anymore.

It reminded me of my mother, how she would sit on the steps and tell me stories of how she and dad met. I never got to see my father much, he was a dim memory. I just remembered the shock of hair, similar to mine, his blue eyes that always held some indefinable sadness, his strong jaw line. I remembered wanting to be just like my father when I grew up, he was a firefighter. I had inherited my mother's eyes and I remembered her telling me that I would grow up to be a handsome young man.

Moot point. I remembered.

My parents were just a memory of a twelve year old boy. I felt the ever consuming anger again and was pulled back into the darkness wanting to just give in – but something held me back.

I could almost visualize the blonde haired killer laughing as he ran away, my mom calling out my father's name and mine as she took her last breath. As I stood, watching my world burn.

BPOV

I laughed as Jacob told me childhood stories about him and his sisters.

"Well you deserved that, I'm sure you were an irritating younger brother"

"Hey! Come on Bella, whose side are you on anyway?" he asked acting wounded

"You didn't have to steal their dolls and throw them into the river" I contradicted

"But the dolls gave me nightmares, after all how much can a seven year old boy take" he said bumping against my side. I laughed again, loving our easy companionship. His brown eyes sparkled with amusement as he took my hand in his. I blushed but didn't think anything about it. I felt like I had known Jacob all my life and not we had just met properly twenty minutes ago.

"Here we are, it hasn't changed much" Jacob commented as we reached the boarding house.

"Why'd you come late anyway" I asked shielding my face from the sunlight as I looked up at him.

"Me and some friends like taking extended vacations and Jason didn't mind much. After all I am the best student he has" he said winking conspicuously.

I chuckled and opened the door to see an indignant Alice staring at the staircase, muttering under her breath. The expression disappeared when she saw me.

"Oh Bella how are you feeling? I'm so sorry; I just got distracted you see…"

"It's alright Alice, I'm fine" I said smiling and felt Jacob shaking beside me. Alice had not yet noticed Jake [I wondered at that. How could anyone so small not notice someone so big?]

"But how?" Alice finally looked at the person next to me. "Oh Jacob! Hey when did you get here? Oh you mean Jacob healed you?"

I waited impatiently as Alice caught on. "Yes Alice" I replied exasperated with my best friend.

"Hi Ally nice to see you again" Jacob pulled her for a hug, letting go of my hand.

Alice giggled and winked knowingly as I stood there and did what I do best – blush.

We heard footsteps coming from the hallway and turned to see Jason himself coming, looking as regal as ever. His eyes seemed to be of a lighter shade than what it was when I last saw him. His eyes lingered on me and then moved on to Jacob.

"Hey Jacob, my man, how was your trip?"

"It was exciting, thanks again for allowing me to go"

"Not a problem man" Jason looked around then.

"Where are the others, I hope they remember about the session?"

Right then we heard boisterous laughter that could belong to only one person and then a smack of a purse from the front door. The rest of the group trooped in and stopped short when the saw Jason.

They seemed surprised and then Jason cleared his throat.

"I hope you know that we have an honorary session today as we have two new students" he asked amused.

"Oh yeah I'd forgotten about that, today's the day we reveal our super secret powers to Bella" Emmett cackled evilly, and I should mention that it was quite disturbing. Apparently Rose thought the same as she brought out her purse to smack him once again.

"Sorry about that Bella" she apologized while glaring at Emmett.

I giggled because Emmett looked so much like a teddy bear when he was pouting.

"Okay kids, let's get going, we're already late" Jason led us to an elevator and then suddenly stopped.

"Where's Edward by the way" he asked frowning

"Um…Edward is in his room" Alice said speaking for the first time since Jason had come. She was too busy gazing into Jasper's eyes all this while. Gag reflex on – check.

"Go call him then"

"There's no need for that" Edward lazily walked up to us, his hands in his pockets, his eyes the coldest shade I'd ever seen…they almost seemed dead.

Jacob moved closer to me sliding my hand into his once again. For once I felt uncomfortable with this though I did not know why. Edward's eyes slid towards me when he noticed my hand in Jacob's. His eyes showed a flicker of emotion before it was gone so fast that I was sure that I imagined it. He nodded towards Jacob.

"Who's the new lover boy" he drawled, while my heart picked up its beat. I was confused with my reactions whenever 'smart-ass' was around, I almost seemed to forget that I was angry with him. I rewinded and then I realized what he said, and guess what? I blushed.

"I'm Jacob" Jake held out his hand before I could tell him not to bother. Edward just looked at his hand uninterested and then turned towards Jason.

"Let's move then"

Jacob withdrew his hand looking puzzled, while the others looked mystified, except Alice. Alice stood with her hands on her hips and she was expecting no better from Edward. Glad she's seen the light.

Tanya and crew were drooling at the sight of him.

They wish. Edward seemed to be thinking the same as he looked away from them as if they were as inconsequential as the dirt beneath his fingers. Immediately I felt an inane need to defend them and then thought better of it.

The elevator door tinged and opened. We got in and it was spacious enough to fit almost fifty people. We got down at the basement where the door opened to reveal a huge hall. It was entirely white in color and had a lot of glass and other metallic stuff which I couldn't make sense of because they were completely random. There were a lot of crystal glasses, broken or battered cars and towards the end there was a glass house containing different kinds of plants.

"We'll start with proper introductions first and then guys show Edward and Bella what you're made of" Jason said unable to hide his excitement and I thought he wasn't that bad. He was really cool for a principal if not a little _intense._

"Jasper you go first"

Jasper moved forward standing awkwardly in the middle, Alice gave him an encouraging smile and he began

"Hi I'm Jasper Whitlock, I'm from the south .My…" he laughed making quotations in the air ..."'power' is…"

He concentrated on his hands until they began to glow, slowly flames started licking his palms as the moved upward and encircled him. Jasper stood in the middle of the ring of fire unaffected by the heat, looking by all means like a great being.

The flames slowly subsided and only then did I realize that I was standing like an idiot, my jaw hanging.

"Wow…just wow" was all that would come from my mouth.

Edward looked bored, like he'd seen it all before, that's what it seemed like to the others. To me, since I was standing next to him, I could see that he was impressed.

"That was nothing, I'll show you what I can do" Emmett scoffed while Jasper just looked amused.

Emmett moved in front of a Hummer H3 and flexed his muscles. Then to my utmost shock he lifted the Hummer with his single hand and brought it down and hammered it to pieces.

"What did you think happened to the other cars?" he boasted pointing towards the other battered cars. I gulped and looked at Emmett with new eyes.

"Remind me to never mess with you Emmett" I said laughing nervously.

"That was the reaction I wanted. Don't worry Bells I won't hurt you" he hollered moving to stand next to Rosalie. Edward looked amused.

"Well Bella has seen what I can do…so here goes" Alice twirled around once, twice and then disappeared. I was still just getting used to her power so I was taken aback. But what surprised me was Edward's reaction. He stilled looking at Alice in what can only be described as fear. He turned towards Jason and Jason just shook his minutely. Edward calmed down after that leaving me puzzled, so I let it go.

After Alice, Rose took center stage. She walked towards the battered Hummer and touched it. Her body slowly started changing into a dense color, and then it hardened. I was confused so Alice explained it to me. Okay she didn't explain but just said that

"Rose became the metal"

I stared at her still not getting it, she sighed. "Rosalie can become any metal she likes by just touching it"

"Oh… That's so cool!" I said excitedly, the people here were awesome, my power was nothing compared to theirs.

Seth apparently had super speed as he ran around me causing me to feel dizzy.

"That's awesome too Seth but can you stop, I kinda feel like puking"

"Sure Bells, but you are too delicate" Tell me about it.

Next was Jessica ,so she moved towards the huge stand of crystal glasses. Can you guess what her power was? Yeah she broke the huge stand of glasses by singing in a really high voice. After that she walked towards us like she had the coolest power among all of us.

Yeah right. My ears were still ringing from the sound of her voice and it seemed like I would never hear again. My poor, poor ears.

Mike was next and he was really embarrassed about showing his power. I looked around and everyone seemed to be stifling their laughter, everyone except me and Edward that is.

"I'll just get it over with then" Mike muttered not unaware of the giggles. Mike stood tall, took a deep breath and sunk…into a puddle of…goo. I tried my best not to join the raucous laughter of everyone in the room and I even saw Edward crack a smile. I succeeded and when Mike *cough* _emerged _again, he saw that I was the only one not laughing; he walked towards me with a bright smile on his face.

_Oh why do bad things happen to good people?_

Luckily Benjamin saved me "Come on Mike I need your help here" Ben winked at me and I mouthed_ thank you._

Benjamin's power left me awestruck. For him to demonstrate his power, we had to go to the glasshouse. If Japer's power was fire, Ben's was earth. The plants obeyed to his every whim and command, so soon the glasshouse was filled with beautiful, exotic flowers. He gave me a flower called the Amazon Lily. It was a beautiful sweetly scented white flower which drooped towards the ground. He said it only bloomed for two hours before it died. I thanked him for the flower but he waved it away.

"After all what are friends for" he said.

Sam was up next and I don't know exactly how to describe his power. It was like Mr. Fantastic from The Fantastic Four.

Tanya's power was that of a chameleon. She could camouflage herself so well that I was really impressed. I didn't tell her that though. If she expected high praise from Edward she didn't get any, he looked simply bored. Sometimes I could feel him watching me from the corner of his eyes to see my reactions but I again brushed it off because if I thought about it too much I would end up blushing and then he would get the wrong indication, that smug jackass.

"Well now for the last student – Jacob Black"

Edward snorted and pointedly looked away. I ignored it.

"I've already seen your power Jake" I said confused

"You've only seen a part of it… I am the best for a reason ain't I" he boasted good- naturedly

He went towards another Hummer and I wondered if he had the same power Emmett had along with his healing power.

He stood in front of the truck concentrating for a long time. After a few minutes I saw changes in the Hummer, it seemed to be shrinking and then slowly before my eyes I saw the whole Hummer fall to dust.

I just stood there like a statue not moving as Jacob turned to me, smirking. His grin grew wider when he saw Edward's face. Edward stood looking amazed but immediately collected himself and put up the blank expression but Jacob had already seen it.

Edward one, Jacob one

**A/N Really, really sorry for the long wait…had a bit of writer's block and then some**

**I hope it was good.**

**Please Review and maybe I'll put up the next chapter quicker. :]**


End file.
